1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to spinning toys and, more particularly, to launchers for tops.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Other than using a string around the spindle of a top, prior art spinning devices have involved cumbersome mechanisms that generally require alterations to the top itself. The prior art mechanisms adequately function to spin the top, but are inadequate for propelling the top after spinning.
One of the simplest devices is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,401,866. Here, a toy gun is used whereby a rubber band and trigger arm engage separate notches in the top periphery. Pulling the trigger will release the top so the rubber band can spin the top about end slots in the gun barrel. However, to propel the spinning top out of the end slots, the gun must be swung, or otherwise thrust in a manner to throw the top in the desired direction.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,060,612 and 1,133,756, the spindle of a top is provided with teeth to engage a toy pistol spin mechanism. In both of the patented mechanisms, the top is spun at the end of the piston barrel. Thereafter, however, the top is simply dropped from the barrel to the ground as it continuous to spin.